Certain prior art yield monitors provide estimates of crop yield for an entire swath of a harvesting machine in a field of crop, rather than yields for one or more plant rows or sections of the crop within the swath. The resolution of such yield monitors is limited and lacks sufficiently accurate feedback for some agricultural management practices related to precise placement of crop inputs, such as seed, fertilizer, pesticide, fungicide, or herbicide, for specific plant rows or sections of crop within a field. Accordingly, to manage the precise placement of crop inputs and to conduct other agricultural management practices there is need for precisely estimating a yield of a harvested crop for a row or section of crop within the swath of harvesting machine.